


This Was Perfection

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [8]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: As far as she felt and knew, this was perfection.





	This Was Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in January 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Buzz and Jessie as humans cuddling."

“Come here, Buzz,” Jessie whispered, a happy smile on her face as Buzz wrapped his arms around her and joined her on the bed. 

If there was anything more perfect than being cuddled up next to her husband after a long day of working outside, Jessie was completely unaware of what that thing was. As far as she felt and knew, this was perfection.


End file.
